Who's the Daddy?!
by Damien Buck
Summary: In her fourth year, Hermione had sex with four boys in her year (*gasps*) and now she's pregnant. And you get to vote for the Daddy! Will be a R/Hr, but just cause their the couple dun mean Ron's gotta be the dad. *evil cackle* Rating has gone up.
1. The truth is out. Dun dun dun!

Hey! This is sort of an interactive fic… The overall idea is that after sleeping with 4 different guys (What a player), Hermione gets pregnant. And well… You get to choose who the daddy is! I get to choose the nominee's though. :D Will be a Ron/Hermione and Neville/Ginny romance. I'll post how the votes are doing in every chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger, a 14 year old Witch from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, was nervously packing for her fifth year. Most people would be worried because Voldemort had returned, but she had a whole other reason to worry. Her parents were surprisingly fine with it, and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had let her come to Hogwarts. But she was worried about her friends' reaction. Especially four of them, though one of them wasn't really her friend. She shook her head and walked downstairs, with her trunk, ready for another exciting year at Hogwarts. With a big surprise for everyone.  
  
*********  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Ron Weasley, his best friend since their fourth year, sat in one of the train compartment waiting for their long time friend, Hermione, to come. Later on, their fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom came in, with Ginny with him. They both had big grins on their faces. Ron rolled his eyes, "I only need one guess to what you two were doing."  
  
Ginny blushed furiously, her face about the same tint as her hair, but Neville still grinned like an idiot (A/N: GOKU! Hehe. Sorry...). "Aww... Look what we have here." A familiar drawl came from the compartment door.  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned against the door with that familiar sneer on his face, "Two Weasel's, Potty, and forgetful. Hmm... You seem to be missing someone. Where's the mudblood?"  
  
A small female voice was heard from behind Malfoy, "Right here, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy turned around and revealed Hermione Granger. She looked the same except for the fact that she was four months pregnant. Ginny gasped, while Malfoy, Ron and Harry looked like they were gonna be sick. Neville fainted on the spot.  
  
Ginny looked after Neville while Harry and Ron ran over to her. Harry spoke first. "Hermione! What... Happened?!"  
  
"Yeah! I mean... You either gained hell of a lot of weight or you're..."  
  
Hermione spoke up, "Pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, So... I'm guessing it's mine." Ron said nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Harry shouted, "You mean you and Hermione... But so did we..."  
  
Ron stared wide-eyed at Harry, "Oh god... Harry! How could you do that to me?! I thought we were friends!"  
  
"We ARE!" Harry yelled, "I didn't know you were dating her."  
  
Ron slightly blushed, "Well... We weren't really."  
  
Ron and Harry both turned to Hermione and said at the exact same time, "What about you?!'  
  
Hermione looked down nervously "Umm... Sorry?"  
  
Draco Malfoy, who had been there the whole time, began laughing. Hermione glared at him, "Stop laughing, you're involved in this too, you know." She gasped at what she just said and covered her mouth.  
  
Ron went red with fury. "YOU SLEPT WITH MALFOY!? HE'S THE ENEMY AND YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
  
Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, "Ron, I'm sure we can with this er- civilly"  
  
He turned to Hermione, "Er- Hermione? Is there anyone else that might be the er- father?"  
  
Neville came to just before he heard her last sentence, "Umm... Neville could also be the father."  
  
Neville paled even more and fainted again.  
  
  
  
Yay! First chapter done! I know, they're probably out of character, but I'm not really good at this sort of thing. Please vote for the Daddy. And Draco will have much more of an opinion on this next chapter. So... Review! Please? 


	2. Bad news for Draco

Hey! After a REALLY long time, I continued this thing! Here's how the votes stand.  
  
Draco Malfoy - 12  
  
Ron - 11  
  
Neville - 9  
  
Harry - 4 (poor Harry... So unloved. Tee hee.)  
  
Ooo... Draco's in lead by ONE VOTE. Because I'm cheap I'm going to tell you all something important (Simpson's style): Elliven rof etov. If you didn't get that then watch the Simpson's! *grins* And if haven't figured it out. This is all humor and I'm pretty positive that Hermione would NEVER EVER have sex with anyone at such a young age. One of the reasons I wrote this is cause I knew she wouldn't and it seemed funny. So no more flames (eg. EWW! Hermione would never do that! What version of HP did you read? Why are you people reading this OOC crap?)! Anywho... Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! And yeah, you can vote more than once. Show your love for the characters!  
  
  
  
Neville woke up in the hospital wing a few hours later. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and surprisingly enough, Draco Malfoy was there too. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and gave him some chocolate frogs. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What happened?"  
  
Hermione blushed a bit and looked down. Neville saw what she was looking at and it hit him. "I'm not going to faint, I'm not going to faint..."  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing. Following him were Professor Snape, Professor Mcgonagall, and a few very angry parents. Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a dirty look and muttered, "I knew she was a scarlet woman..."  
  
Lucius Malfoy was almost shaking with fury along with Neville's Grandmother. Arthur Weasley slowly walked in, as pale as Neville was. Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Well... Now that we are all here and conscious," Neville blushed at the remark "let's go to my office."  
  
On the way to Dumbledore's office, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to not yell at Ron and Mrs. Weasley trying extra hard not to say anything to Hermione. Neville's Grandmother was openly yelling at Neville while Draco's father was just muttering to himself.  
  
They finally got to Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore got Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Draco to sit down while their parents and Ginny stood behind. Dumbledore took a deep breath and explained the situation, "Well... As you all know, Ms. Granger is expecting and there is some confusion of who this child belongs too.  
  
"I realize that you, the parents and guardians, are very angry and concerned with the situation but I assure you that it is under control. I have spoken to Ms. Grangers parents and with Mr. Potters Aunt and Uncle."  
  
Still a bit in a daze, Harry interrupted, "So that was why Dudley seemed so jealous!"  
  
Harry looked around and blushed, "Sorry..."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "As I was saying, we have the situation under control so you need, not worry. When the child is born I will perform a nifty little spell I created over the summer. Though we may not need it, we may just be able to recognize the father by the child's looks."  
  
Draco snorted, "Why am I here? It's not like I'm actually going to take care of the thing, if it's mine."  
  
Lucius smacked Draco on the head, "Well if you hadn't of slept with the girl, you wouldn't be in this situation."  
  
"The same goes to you, Ron." Mrs. Weasley stated, "Though if it is yours then we will help. It would be family after all."  
  
Draco snorted, "Anything related to the Mudblood I would not want anything to do with."  
  
Lucius smacked him again, "Stop being stupid, Draco."  
  
"Father! You feel the same!"  
  
Lucius smacked him once more, "Be quiet and stop being a stubborn, sullen child. You're a Malfoy!"  
  
Draco pouted and sunk down in his seat. Neville's Grandmother spoke up, "And what should we do while waiting?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "The boys must spend large amounts of time with Ms. Granger."  
  
Draco was about to speak but Dumbledore stopped him, "Yes, even you Mr. Malfoy. You will be sent to the Gryffindor house this year until the child is born."  
  
Lucius spoke up, "I will not allow my son to be sent to that house! He is a true Slytherin and will stay that way!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, "But it has already been decided. His things are already in the Gryffindor fifth years dormitory. I expect him to get along with his roommates and cause no trouble for Gryffindor. And if he purposely loses point to Gryffindor then will be taken away from Slytherin."  
  
Draco stood up, "That's not fair!"  
  
"It is perfectly fair, Mr. Malfoy. Now sit down or you will receive detention." Dumbledore stated calmly.  
  
Draco sat down muttering to himself as Dumbledore sent them all back to the feast. Draco slowly walked out and when he reached the great hall, he reluctantly sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, Draco! *pets Draco* Things will get better, don't worry! Please vote! 


	3. Bonding already? What wrong with you, Dr...

Hey! Thankies for all the reviews! *sniffs* It's rare that a punky goth girl like me gets praised. Well... Not really, but thank you all the same!  
  
Here are standings  
  
Ron - 28 (Way to go Ron fans! You got to the top!)  
  
Draco - 22 (*pets Draco* It's okay... You never wanted to be a daddy anyway. And if anyone has your kids it'll be me or wishing star. Everyone: o_O Draco: O_O)  
  
Neville - 16  
  
Harry - 9  
  
Sirius - 1 (Hehe. Just kidding! Sorry, Sirius... You're not in the running for this one! Sirius: Awww.. -.- Everyone: o_O Hermione: O_O)  
  
I can't believe people are liking this... It's my first real attempt at humour too.  
  
I'm sorry to say that you can only vote one person for every chapter (Does that make any sense whatsoever?). It would be unfair and damn hard for me to count... -.- So just vote every chapter and if you must, bribe people to vote for the person you want to be the father. But no bribing me. I don't accept bribes... Unless they're too good not to accept. Lol. Just kidding! Gotta be all fair and stuff. And the Neville hint thing is cause I want him to be the father. Prolly more funny to me cause I know more about this story then all of you. Hehe. Like why Hermione shows at only her fourth month. *evil cackle* So... enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
Throughout the feast, Draco Malfoy picked at his food while the other Gryffindors would either glare at him or laugh. For a small second he regretted all those times he made fun of them, but it was only for a fleeting moment. Draco was glad when the food on the dirty plates vanished and they had to head back to the houses. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the one and only Harry Potter, "Hey, Malfoy. Why don't I show you to the Gryffindor house."  
  
Draco glared at him, "I can find my own way around this castle, Potter."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry asked, "Then where is the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
Draco stared at him blankly. Harry smirked, "As I thought. Now come on, I'll show you."  
  
Harry started towards the doors and Draco followed him, "Why are you helping me anyway?"  
  
Harry shrugged and walked up the stairs, "A gesture of friendship?"  
  
Draco laughed, "Yeah right. You'd have me go one on one against a Hungarian Horntail without a wand before helping me."  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Harry asked, "I'm the good guy, remember."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Only cause you were sorted into Gryffindor. If you were sorted into Slytherin, like the hat should have done in the first place, you would've been thought of as a dark wizard."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Maybe, just maybe."  
  
"Admit it, Potter." Draco said, "People don't judge you on who you are, it's what house you're in."  
  
"Not really, Malfoy." Harry replied, "Unless you're saying that all you Slytherins are just putting up an act."  
  
Draco shrugged, "Who knows."  
  
Harry coughed, "Yeah right. Slytherins are Slytherins, Gryffindors are Gryffindors. That's all there is to it."  
  
Draco silently laughed, "You're making it sound like we're in gangs, Potter. Get over yourself."  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, "You started on the subject."  
  
Draco smiled, "Just to get on your nerves."  
  
Harry stopped at the Fat Lady's portrait, "Did we just have a decent conversation?"  
  
Draco blinked, "Oh god... I think we did."  
  
"Let's never discuss this again. EVER."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Harry said the new password "Cappadocia" and walked into the common room, Draco not far behind.  
  
Harry and his friends sat around the common room, while Draco headed to the dormitories. He walked into the fifth years dormitory and took off his robes, showing him in a dark green t-shirt and baggy midnight blue jeans (A/N: *chibi eyes* So kawaii [translation: cute]!). It was way too warm for Draco. At his home and in the Slytherin house it was much cooler. He looked for his bags at each bed, but none of them were his. He was about to have a fit when he heard a female giggle at the door. He turned around and saw Lavender Brown standing there, "Wrong room, Malfoy. But may I say you look adorable in those muggle clothes of yours.  
  
Draco blushed furiously, grabbed his robes, and quickly walked out of the room and to the boys fifth year dormitories. He walked into the room and saw Harry sitting at his bed. He tried to sneak by him and into his own bed, but Harry saw him, "Hey, Mal-Draco."  
  
Draco glared at him, "DO NOT address me like I'm your friend, Potter. I know you and your friends are scheming something cause I fucked your precious mudblood. So stop trying to act friendly and leave me the hell alone."  
  
Harry, furious at what Draco said about Hermione, stood up and rammed Draco against the wall, "Never say that about Hermione again."  
  
"Aww... Hit a nerve? I didn't know the whore meant that much to you." Draco smirked.  
  
Before Harry could do anything, Dean walked in. "Umm... Hey guys. Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
Harry fell back, in shock and Draco stood there blinking, "What are you implying, Thomas?!"  
  
"Nothing." Dean said, smirking, "Nothing at all, Malfoy."  
  
Draco glared at him and stomped over to his bed, "Do not talk to me, touch me, or address me in anyway while I'm here. And I'm going to bed so be quiet."  
  
Dean stood straight and put a hand to his forehead, "Yes, sir!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and got into bed, "Bloody Gryffindors."  
  
*scratches her head* Was that at all funny? I'm not use to this humour thing... I'm much better with serious angst fics. And I know it looks like it might be Harry/Draco slash, but it won't be. My slash crazed mind just took over a bit for this chapter. In the future I'll try to keeping it in check. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I've got most non-slash fans reading this thing. Hehe. Now get to the voting already! 


	4. Aww... *chibi eyes* Romance!

*blinks* Wow... Those are... A lot of reviews... Hehe. Sorry for the hold- up! I wanted to work on some one-shot stories before I wrote this chapter. They're turning out a lot better then this thing... *pokes this story* So if you don't mind angst (Or character death for one of them) and you watch Digimon or Gravitation then you can read em if you want when they're posted! I'm actually sort of proud of them... And that's shocking coming from me =S. Anyway, here's how the votes stand:  
  
Draco - 85 (Big leap, eh?)  
  
Ron - 72  
  
Harry - 34  
  
Neville - 24  
  
Aww... Neville's last. Oh well... My second pick would be Draco anyway. Heh. And do you really think the slash thing would be funny? *grins evilly* They would be cute together. *blinks* Sorry bout that. Umm. Don't blame me for what happens in the next chapters. You never know that I'll do. *evil cackle* Here's the next chapter!  
  
The next night, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione sat in the common room. Ron spoke up first, "Hey Hermione. Are me, Harry, Neville, and Malfoy the only ones you uhh. Slept with or are we just the only ones dumb enough not to use protection?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You're the only ones."  
  
"You didn't even sleep with Krum!?"  
  
Hermione glared and Neville, "He was too old." Ron laughed, "No way. Does he know about it though?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "Yeah. I owled him about it."  
  
"What did he reply?" Harry asked.  
  
"He told me not to bother coming to Bulgaria and to have a nice life with Ron."  
  
Ron blinked, "Why'd he say that?"  
  
Hermione blushed even more, "Because I told him that I'm in love with you... And I am"  
  
Harry looked at the two who just seemed to be staring into each other's eyes and poked Neville, "Umm. Let's leave them alone."  
  
Neville nodded, "Good idea."  
  
Harry and Neville stood up and walked over to Ginny. Ginny looked up and glared at Neville, "Don't talk to me."  
  
Neville sighed, "I'm sorry, Gin! We weren't even dating when that happened!"  
  
"How many girls have you been with before you started dating me, huh?"  
  
Neville blushed, "Just Hermione! If I was sex crazed then wouldn't I have tried to get you in bed by now?"  
  
"Well. Ginny said, "You could've been. Waiting for the right moment."  
  
Neville smiled, "I am. Our wedding night."  
  
Ginny stood up, "What!?"  
  
"Calm down, Ginny!" Neville said, "I'm not asking you anything. Just stating that I hope that's what might happen in our future!"  
  
Ginny smiled, "That's so sweet!" Ginny wrapped her arms around Neville and kissed him.  
  
Harry, who had been watching the whole time, walked off to the dormitories, "Now I want a girlfriend. Too bad Cho's already got someone else."  
  
Harry walked into the dorm and sat on his bed, "You up, Malfoy?"  
  
An annoyed voice came from Draco's bed, "I told you to not talk to me, Potter."  
  
Harry whined, "But I'm bored and alone."  
  
Draco sat up, "Join the club, Potter."  
  
Harry smirked, "See!? I knew we had something in common!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Why are you being all nice to me?"  
  
Harry scratched his head, "Well. I guess-"  
  
"You want to set me up?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"No, no, no!" Harry said, "I wanna try and well. Make amends I guess. I mean, we're in the same house now, sharing the same dorm, and around each other even more often then before. And frankly, I'm tired of fighting with you."  
  
Draco smirked, "Run out of insults?"  
  
"No way. Malfoy." Harry said, "Just tired, is all."  
  
Draco sighed, "But what would they all say if Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater and Harry Potter, the boy who lived were friends?"  
  
"Aww. Cute?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Goodnight, Potter."  
  
Harry got into bed and smiled, "Goodnight, ::Draco:::"  
  
Draco was about to complain but just shook his head and went to sleep.  
  
*chibi eyes* Cute! Even if the grew a bond as ::friends:: it would be cute. *sighs* Darn me for liking Harry/Draco slash so much. -.- Oh well! Get to the voting, my good people. 


	5. Lookout Draco! Pansy's right behind you!

*is dazed* Look... At... Reviews.... 

*feels loved* 

^_^;; Hehe.. Sorry for not continuing... Writers block. Doesn't it suck? 

And uhh... Truthfully... I totally lost count of the votes. Can someone do me the biggest favour ever and count them..? Don't count the hundreds that say "Draco Draco Draco etc.". Sorry, but those don't count. Read my rules~! Ahem... Anyway... On with the Story. 

"DRACO!" 

Draco Malfoy winced as he heard Pansy Parkinson's screech of a voice. Before he could even turn around he felt her two arms wrap around him, practically strangling him. 

"Ack... Pansy... Get... Off..." 

Pansy giggled, "Aww... Why would I do that Draky-Poo?" 

"Need... Air..." 

Pansy giggled again and let go, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" 

Draco gasped for air until he replied, "Well it's kinda hard when you're cutting off my air supply." 

By the time Draco had finally caught his breath, all the students in the corridor were snickering at the two. Pansy, totally oblivious of everyone except Malfoy, wrapped her arms around his waist and fakely sobbed into his chest. "Oh, it's so horrible, Draco! Why did that dreadful headmaster have to send you away to that awful Gryffindor house?" 

Draco sighed, aggravated, "Because I knocked up the mudblood." 

Pansy shrieked and sobbed even more, "You poor thing! That cow must have slipped something into your drink and seduced you! She's made you filthy now, Draky-poo!" 

"Yes, _Draky-poo._ Look at how filthy you've become." 

Draco groaned as he heard the familiar chuckle, "Go away, _Potter._" 

Harry gasped, with a hurt expression, "But Draco! I've come to _save_ you!" 

Draco pushed Pansy off and turned to Harry, "Number one, I don't need your help. And number two, it's Malfoy, not Draco!" 

Harry shrugged, "Whatever... All the same to me." 

Draco turned to walk off until he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked back and saw Pansy Parkinson's annoyed face, "How dare you, Draco! Ignoring me like that... All the nerve!" 

"Get your pug face away from me Pansy." Draco glared, "And _never_ come near me again." 

He walked off leaving a shocked Pansy and a corridor filled with snickering students. 

*** 

"Granger? Weasley?" 

Hermione and Ron both looked up from the sleeping potion they were currently working on. Hermione spoke first, "Yes, Professor Snape?" 

"You two are to report to the Headmaster's office immediately." He replied, coldly, "Potter will take down notes for the both of you." 

Ron and Hermione lightly nodded and walked out the door. 

Harry was about to object before Neville lightly pinched him in the arm. Neville was his lab partner and he definitely did _not_ need Harry giving Snape a reason to give them more work. 

Harry bit his lip and nodded. 

Snape grinned, "Good. Now get back to work. This potion is due at the end of class, no later." 

*** 

When Ron and Hermione finally made it to the phoenix statue they paused, "Umm... Mione? What's the password?" 

Hermione blinked, "I thought you knew." 

"What do you mean _'I thought you knew'_?! You know _everything_!" 

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley. No one could possibly know everything." 

Both teenagers flinched when they heard Dumbledore's voice behind them. 

"Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore!" Hermione said, "Y-You wanted to see us?" 

He smiled, "I would say so. Please follow me." 

*** 

RP-Chan: That's it…? 

T_T I got writers block again. And, y'know… Something is better than nothing, right…? @_@ I'm really sorry for the wait. And… Umm… Anyone who actually counts the votes fairly will get a prize. 

… 

I haven't figured out the prize yet, but it will be good. Umm… How about… Their favourite character getting the spot light for the next chapter? Or… I dunno… @_@ How about you choose the prize? Nothing too big though… So yeah… ^_^;;; Review? Vote? Flame? Anything? 


End file.
